world_race_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Tinter
Scott Tinter was a driver first seen in World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special, driving a #44 2014 Lamborghini Huracan. He began the race in 4th place and dropped a few places at the start, eventually passed by Het Patel. Scott soon passed Het and stayed within the leaders' pack. At the Bamburgh castle section, Scott reached 3rd place and crashed alongside Mukrab Tesfasselasie, putting him ultimately in 5th place. In the end, Scott finished in 6th, behind Denzel Daza. Gallery hurac4.JPG trunk open.JPG|Scott with his Huracan's trunk open 45yt4y.JPG|Scott about to be passed by Het gumball 3000.JPG|Scott attempts to pass Het in Oxfordshire. ryyrr.JPG pa55555.JPG|Scott successfully passes Het on a straightaway 45675474.JPG|Scott in 7th place is seen ahead of Het from an interior camera rtyeryy3.JPG|Scott after crashing alongside Mukrab at Bamburgh castle. ertyyy.JPG|Het lines up to pass 345rt466.JPG|Scott in 6th place (3rd car back), following the other 2 Huracan drivers in 5th and 4th, respectively. World Race Series 2019: Race #1 Road Atlanta Scott Tinter makes his first mainstream World Race Series appearance in World Race Series 2019, driving a 2018 Lincoln Continental in the Leg 1 Road Atlanta race. In this race, Scott had extreme success, starting in 1st place with a qualifying time of 2:15:54, right ahead of his eternal rival, Emily Burns-Kaurin. Emily passed him shortly after the race began and he stayed in 2nd place for the entirety of the 1st lap apart from briefly taking 1st in one turn. Scott eventually passes Emily at the end of Lap 2 and holds 1st place for the remainder of the race. He finishes in 1st and takes home his 1st and only win, which also qualified him for the 2019 finale race. As displayed on his racer information card, Scott's representative country is the USA, his car has a 400hp V6 engine and his gender is Male. Gallery ewrgte.JPG|The race begins, with Scott quickly passed by Emily. wergtewt.JPG|On Lap 1 scott1.JPG|Scott passing Emily briefly on Lap 1 ewrtwet3.JPG|A interior view from Scott's Lincoln on Lap 2 ewrtet4.JPG|Scott picks up speed to pass Emily wrtgyery.JPG|Scott passes Emily through the turns at the end of Lap 2 ewrtet23.JPG|On the straights ertttyyy2.JPG|Lap 3 2.JPG|Scott crosses the finish for the win 245yt4t.JPG|Scott does his victory burnout. World Race Series 2019: Race #6 Finale Scott Tinter continued to the 2nd and final leg of WRS 2019 at the Nurburgring and drove a #3 2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray of Corvette Racing (CR). In WRS 2019, the finale starting places are not determined by their placement in the previous leg, like World Race Series 2018. Because of this, Scott sunk to a start of 18th place with a qualifying time of 7:41:98. Scott continued to drop in places as the race went on and finished in last (20th). Unfortunately for him, this meant that he no longer qualified to win the series and was thus eliminated. As displayed on his racer information card, Scott's Corvette has a 500hp V8 engine. Gallery 46y4y.JPG|Scott at race start ahead of Mukrab Tesfasselasie 456y45uy.JPG|Scott in the process of passing Mukrab ergtewgt3.JPG|On the club circuit 3ertert.JPG|Scott on the open road section of the Nurburgring. BBS.JPG Trivia *Scott is one of 3 drivers in World Race Series 2018: Christmas Special that drove a Lamborghini Huracan, the others being Denzel Daza and Gabriel Press. *In the finishing placings roster at the end of the Christmas Special, Scott and Denzel Daza's last names are underlined in red due to the names not being proper dictionary words. By mistake, this was left in during production. *Scott's Christmas Special license plate reads "BUDDY721". *For Scott's World Race Series 2019 Road Atlanta burnout, Scott's Lincoln had to be converted to RWD. *In WRS 2019's Finale race, the text states about his performance: "Scott may have won Atlanta but he got cocky here and his qualifying time suffered". *Scott's Corvette in the 2019 Finale is the same model driven by the infamous Glenda Agcaoili in World Race Series 2016's Yas Marina race. Category:Racers Category:Lamborghini Drivers Category:Lamborghini Huracan Drivers Category:Lincoln Drivers Category:Lincoln Continental Drivers Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Corvette Drivers Category:WRS 2018 Christmas Special Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Atlanta Category:WRS 2019 Finale